Give me one more Time
by Luscinia Evan
Summary: In one world, she had been known as plain Ella, but now, in another world, she had the chance to change fate. OC SI one-shot


Give me one more Time

.

.

.

In one world, a young teenage girl by the name of Ella died in an unfortunate car accident.

In another world, a young infant by the name of Sina was born.

* * *

><p>The young half-blooded Celestial Dragon was a prodigy, a rising star, and whispers travelled throughout Mariejois. Even though she was the accidental product of a pure-blooded Tenryubito and a 'lowly commoner slave' (or as they said), she had proven herself enough worth as a true Tenryubito, and her Tenryubito 'father' (it took all her will to not spat out that word) acknowledged her grudgingly.<p>

The slave wasn't so lucky, on the other hand.

His father tried to hide any evidence of her being a mixed-blood, but words travelled faster than he imagined.

* * *

><p>The people who had interacted with her knew she was different. She was peculiar, unusually smart and unusually quiet. But the Tenryubito, being dense and all, did not find anything weird. If anything, they only chalked it up to their 'noble' bloodline.<p>

Even so, Sina was careful in her interaction with pretty much everyone, she had long since confirmed the fact herself that she had been reincarnated into a world of which she held dangerous level of information on.

* * *

><p>If the Tenryubito hadn't disgust her, they had successfully had her hate them for life, not that she would say or do anything yet.<p>

Really. Feeding a slave to whatever creature inside their aquarium and at the same enjoying the twisted show? Shooting a slave just for the fun of it and testing their shooting skills? Kicking and whipping another for collapsing due to exhaustion?

Sina quietly swore some form of revenge for the people who shouldn't have been branded and called 'property'.

* * *

><p>There were talks of a fishman slave who escaped. Sina merely smiled darkly, an unfitting expression to be found on a child's face.<p>

* * *

><p>During the Fisher Taiga's attack, she was crackling, as she set her now dead father's slaves free.<p>

No, she wasn't the one who killed him. His once so-called 'properties' took pleasure in stabbing him knife by knife.

None of the slaves tried to kill her, some instead going so far as to give her a final farewell and a low bow. One even took her far enough from the fire.

She wondered why a simple thing as giving them enough food and talking to them and listening to them talk in return deserved such respect. She had only been a baby, after all.

* * *

><p>With enough power, Sina began to plot.<p>

The standard age for a Tenryubito to mature, and able to join their conference was seven (due to them claiming that they were a 'noble' breed, and thus smarter than a normal human) but Sina had been enough to make even the dumbest Tenryubito around to recognise her intelligence and maturity.

She joined the Tenryubito Conference at the age of six in place of her father, and volunteered to became a part of the World Government, stating it in a conference that "lowly commoners should not be unsupervised", and gave about half a dozen other stupid reasons that worked well with those arrogant bastards.

Being prideful, the others agreed. Sina then pulled a few strings to get herself a high position in the World Government, and her status as a Tenryubito, albeit only half-blooded, did help a lot.

* * *

><p><em>If a spineless weakling like Spandam could be the chief of CP9 in Canon, I'm pretty sure I could achieve it too, somehow.<em>

She personally called over the current chief, Spandine, who was a dirty suck-up. Needless to say, he gladly accepted the fact that he would be handing his job over to a mere child. When asked about his son, Spindine quickly claimed that his child wanted to be in CP5 anyway.

One year later, Sina, having went through intense self training and studying, (of course not without pulling multiple strings, again,) finally made it.

* * *

><p>The higher-ups tried to lure her with the promise of a rank promotion if she could retrieve the blueprints of the legendary weapon, Pluton, or capture the Child Demon, Nico Robin. She pretended to be hooked with the idea.<p>

They thought she was so easily manipulated. She only smirked discreetly.

* * *

><p>Sina reformed the new CP9, and requested for recruits, and hence she was brought to the island specialised for training CP9 agents.<p>

Her first fangirl syndrome had hit her in the form of a excited squeal when she spotted the all too familiar pigeon wearing a mini tie.

Okay, yes she fangirled because of the bird and not because of the much younger Lucci, but so what? Sina just had a thing with birds. She did, in fact, fangirled again (but not as intense) when she saw teenage Kaku.

It took her quite a while to decide whether to recruit Nero, but due to Nero not being approved as he was still trying to learn 'Soru' and downing 'Geppo', she decided not to.

"Well there's already 9 members. We're CP9, anyway," she reasoned.

When asked with bemusement who the members where, she only gestured to each of her future subordinates (she felt like she was going to enter fangirl mode again, but she managed... somehow) and stated their names respectively.

"Kalifa, Kumadori, Fukuro, Blueno, Jabra, Kaku, Lucci, Hattori and me," she smirked with some sort of satisfaction.

They didn't comment on who 'Hattori' was, but Lucci did raise an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>The first thing she had with them was a shared dinner, much to their mild puzzlement. She tried not to choke herself whenever her inner fangirl decided to spasm over the group of young CP9.<p>

The second thing was to invite the orphans into her house. Kalifa and Kumadori were welcome to join too, she had declared. When they accepted, this time Sina's inner fangirl did come out for a moment. Luckily for her, nobody had been there to witness her.

She also had a one-sided promise to teach them the wonders of slang language some day, if this could ever happen.

* * *

><p>No matter how much she hated about it, in order to blend in with the other Tenryubito, Sina had to visit the Sabaody Slave Auction more often than not, and get herself some slaves. She was against the general idea of humans, or any creature, be it fishmen or merfolks, becoming a property of another, so naturally, she sneaked them past the branding stage.<p>

Whenever she did 'buy' a slave, however, she would apologise quietly and told the poor person about her plan, which was by the way, acting like her slave in front of other people for about 2-3 years, so as not to cause suspicion, then setting him free.

She didn't understand why some of the slaves still wanted to stay after three years.

* * *

><p>It had been one of her most awed moment, when she had visited the Auction and chanced upon the infamous grey-haired former pirate. She bought him, without a second thought. Little planning was done, as this was purely on her impulse. She led him into her house, and she felt a tad bit satisfied as Rayleigh slightly widened his eyes (he hid it in a split second, though, but Sina was observant and focused enough to catch it.) upon realising she was a Tenryubito.<p>

Well, she might be the first Tenryubito to not wear an oxygen bubble and have that weird hairdo shaped like a hammerhead shark (except for Doflamingo, he was a pirate). Frankly, she found those silly.

Sina served him a bottle of her finest sake, and for the first time in her (second) life, let down her guard and confessed that she knew who he was. The Dark King was surprised, but so far he hadn't start attacking her or something, which she was rather relieved and glad about.

Training or no, nobody was awesome enough to beat the former first-mate of Gol D. Roger.

"Ne, Rayleigh?" Sina called.

"Hn?"

"Can you tell me about your adventures with the Pirate King? It must be cool, right! And you're the first mate, so you should know much more stories than anyone on board. Can you tell me? I'll bring more sake, promise!"

Rayleigh took a look at the young Tenryubito girl, who couldn't look like she was more than 8, the sparkle in her eyes, and laughed, amused.

"Of course!"

And so, whenever Sina happened to find Rayleigh on the stage of the Sabaody Aution, she would waste no time in 'purchasing' him, if only to sit by the table watching him drinking sake and listening to him speaking of adventures she had never heard of in the anime for a night.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, it seemed so tempting to just tell Rayleigh what was going to happen in the future. Sina already had a rough gauge of the timeline, seeing the CP9 so young and all.<p>

She could make so much difference. Maybe Rayleigh could help her save Nami's village, or maybe Alabasta, or the Drum Kingdom. Maybe the execution of Ace could even be prevented? If there was one thing Sina could change, it would definitely be the death of Ace.

A knock at the door jolted her out of her musings.

"Come in," Sina said, shuffling the piece of paper, which her plans for the future was written on in her own native language, among the paperwork, and nodded towards Kalifa as a greeting.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked, professionally polite, and Sina only smiled confirmed it with a "yup" and another nod.

Sina stacked the finished papers, carefully noting the position of her own piece, and waited for the sweet beverage to be prepared.

"Are you guys bored?" Sina inquired, as Kalifa set the tea cup in front of her, "these few days I have to finish these paperwork so I can take over the full leadership position, and that is really tedious." The young chief picked up the cup, and started sipping. "But it has been much more lively since you guys move in. Most of my workers hasn't really learn that I don't bite."

Sina didn't like to use the word 'slaves', so she changed it to 'workers'. She did pay them for their labour when they leave, after all.

"You describe all those happenings as 'lively'?" Kalifa's voice was edging on disbelief.

Sina only laughed nervously. The last time Lucci and Jabra had a 'spar', half of her house had ended up in a state of rubble, the other looking not too good either. It was a lucky thing that Sina had been born with enough wealth to fill up a lake.

"You guys can officially carry out mission as soon as these papers get their approval," she grinned.

_Well, I do have a team of super-elites with me, don't I?_

* * *

><p>"Ne, Rayleigh," Sina began, sipping on hot chocolate.<p>

As if sensing the oncoming weigh of the topic, said man averted his eyes from the newspaper and folded it, keeping it away and giving the young girl his attention.

"You see, I'm officially the Cheif of CP9," Sina confessed, fingers nervously clenching and unclenching the hem of her shirt, yet her eyes never stray from the man.

At this point of time, the old man had been almost immune to her unpredictability. So she have had some form of training, the Dark King noted idly. _Checking my reaction?_ So Rayleigh gave her a nod and an encouraging smile.

"You see, I've actually know a lot of..." her brows knitted together in a slight frown, as she searched for the correct word. "... Stuff," she finished lamely, and Rayleigh lifted a questioning eyebrow, which she quickly picked up, and she started to backtrack. "Just some stuff, ya know, not that serious, really-"

Both the two parties knew she was ranting now, so the older man waited her out in courtesy.

"-sorry, I was ranting," and Sina took a few gulp of her hot chocolate, downing them in one go. "Well you see, they aren't the best co-workers to have, and see, I'm still a brat to them, and since — _especially_ since — I'm weaker, and probably not the smartest among them too. The only thing I had now is my power as the current Chief of CP9. I've said before: I've known a lot of... _stuff_, so I might want to do some things which the higher ups might not like..."

Talking the voice trailing off as a cue, Rayleigh took over the subject easily. "You want to know whether they would be loyal to you?" Sina nodded once, hesitantly. "Well you have a lot of choices. You can test them if you want, or be upfront about it. To get people to obey you, you'd either instil fear or respect. I figure that currently, they're only serving you because if your position?" Sina nodded again. "Then you'll need to do something to gain their respect. At least this is how pirates work." He laughed, and took a good swig.

Sina only continued to stare, but her mind was busy.

* * *

><p>Sina called for a meeting.<p>

After dinner, when the plates were all cleared and the workers existed the room to give them privacy, the newly made CP9 soon-to-be assassins looked at the youngest member expectantly.

"Guys, I just want to ask this question."

Her voice was soft, but the silence of the room amplified it. Sina closed her eyes momentarily took a deep breath, and when she opened them again, she had stopped fidgeting and there was a sense of calm determination.

And when she spoke again, her voice was indeed firmer.

"Before we start taking missions, let me confirm one thing," Sina accessed each and every one of them. "Do your loyalties lies with me, or the World Government?"

* * *

><p>Sina only gave out missions in pairs.<p>

Lucci tried to get a solo mission once, she only took a look at him, said that even though Hattori was a member, he wasn't a human so he didn't count, and she immediately called for a random CP9 member, who happened to be Fukuro.

The mission went downhill once Fukuro started blurting classified materials, and the two had to take a huge detour to get their objectives done.

From that single accident onwards, Lucci had never failed to show up without a partner. He preferred any other CP9 member to a detoured mission. That, and a partner that he really wanted to kill.

* * *

><p>The reason Sina had tonnes of paperwork everyday was due to the<p>

fact that she had to do thorough investigation on any given mission. As she was in charge of CP9, assassination missions were the most common. She could have rid herself from all that trouble if she just heck care, but _no_, she just had to be a busybody and assign herself investigations.

Most of those assassinated were corrupted people, so she was fine with it. But there were people who pissed off or threatened the World Government too much, like Nico Robin, and that was the tricky part. People who were simply mistaken or unknowingly being scapegoats were easier, she could just hand in concrete evidence to convince the higher-ups to let them off the hook. It was those who had been pushed the blame into were the hardest. They had no concrete evidence, or if they did, those were usually destroyed, not to mention they were usually framed into a disadvantageous predicament.

So one day, being too fed up with her own assigned paperwork, Sina threw all of them into the air and told the members of CP9 to judge the target for themselves in a mission. She had been sceptical whether they would even do as she said, and was therefore overjoyed when Blueno and Fukuro returned from a mission, claiming that they found enough evidence of the target to prove the crimes described in mission briefing sheet wrong, sparing an innocent life.

* * *

><p>Sina get her hands on several devil fruits.<p>

Almost instantly, she went to her library and check them upon any named species. The identified species were given to their original Canon CP9 members.

Lucci and Jabra's rivalry had become even deeper. Kalifa found hers useful because she loved bubble baths. Blueno started opening doors from anywhere and everywhere. Jabra and Kaku had a fight over who had the better Zoan type, since Jabra (not just Jabra. Sina swore she saw even that Lucci's mouth twitch into a smirk) had laughed at Kaku's human-beast transform. In the end, Sina had to hire people rebuild her house again for the umpteenth time.

* * *

><p>Sina stared at the last devil fruit. Since Kumadori and Fukuro turned down the idea of eating a devil fruit, she had the last one lying on her table innocently.<p>

_Should I?_

It was an unknown, and there was the downside of not able to swim and having the sea and kairoseki as a major weakness. Sina contemplated for a long while, before pinching her nose and taking a quick, small bite.

_I have nothing to lose anyway... But man, devil fruits really taste crappy._

* * *

><p>Sina didn't know what her devil fruit's name was. She only knew that the power was amazing.<p>

Of course, the greater her power, the greater the toll.

* * *

><p>Once, Sina had received an urgent mission, and only Kaku was available, since Lucci and Jabra had just left on their mission, and the three (Blueno, Kumadori and Kalifa) had just came back from one, so she didn't want to call on them again. Fukuro couldn't really be trusted with this mission, so Sina personally told Kalifa to temporary manage her stuff while she gone off to this mission with Kaku.<p>

The mission had been successful, and really smooth. Since the island they had been in was quite near to Mariejois, and Sina, not having learnt Geppo and thus not able to walk on air, had voiced out her sort-of-desire to see the world from above. Among the CP9 members, Kaku had been one of the closest to her, so he decided to humour her and carried her piggyback style, offering to Geppo her back to Mariejois.

It would have been an enjoyable experience, if they were not ambushed half-way. Kaku was tired and worn-out after the mission and Geppo'ing her for hours, and the pirates (Sina didn't recognise the crew, so they couldn't have been that important. It didn't mean that they were any less tough, though.) had the first lucky shot, knocking both of them from the air onto their ship.

Sina could only manage the weaker members, and even if Kaku had the slim chance of surviving through this experience with minor injuries, any chance of it had been lost because he had to protect the burden, which was her. Eventually, the two made it out alive, but Kaku had been soaked in so much blood and covered in so many cuts and bruises, and his energy drained away from him that he just laid on the deck of the ship, drifting on and off.

There was a terrible sense of guilt helplessness and worry gnawing at the pit of her gut, and Sina had threw herself upon the bleeding teenage, and wept her eyes out. Kaku hasn't die when Luffy gets to Water 7, so he can't — _won't_ — die now, right?

But Sina had been there, in a world she shouldn't have been in. She had changed a lot of things. Nothing is certain for now.

_Gosh what should I do?_

The sky was clouded, and the ship was half a ship and half a drifting wood, painted in blood and bodies piled up on the deck, with a soon-to-be 10-year-old kid crying on a teenager who was in a really, really terrible condition.

If only I could do something, Sina cried, and as if on cue, there was a tug in her chest. She didn't know what was happening, but she held on to it, and pulled.

Miracle happened.

It was as if colours faded away from the world, and all sounds had been muted. But Sina could hear the sure 'tick tock' of time, and when she peered up from her initial position, her eyes widened and her jaws hung, as she find glowing things which resembles the faces of a clock, varying in sizes, slipping out from her and into the unconscious Kaku.

It took around a minute for Kaku to recover fully, injuries and fatigue fleeting.

It took a much longer time for her to discover her devil fruit power.

When she did so, she had realised the toll that came with it.

* * *

><p>The Jikan Jikan no Mi might seem to be really powerful and convenient. Sina can heal others and recover broken or old things back to its original state.<p>

She didn't tell anyone that it was only a simple 'time' transfer. She only transferred her own 'time' into her targets, lengthening their 'time' while shortening her own. There wasn't much room for creativity too.

This devil fruit was more a burden if the owner wasn't prepared to sacrifice himself. Luckily, Sina already had an enjoyable life and she regretted nothing.

* * *

><p>With her new devil fruit power, Sina began to take on missions too. But every time she used her power, she was draining her own 'time'.<p>

"You look kind of sick compare to last time I've seen you," Rayleigh noted. "Is it work? Maybe it's time for a vacation."

Sina mentally checked the One Piece timeline, and when she couldn't find any problem with it, deemed the idea wonderful.

* * *

><p>She recruited Nero, and told her trustworthy Kalifa to take care of the CP9 while she was gone. Kaku and Jabra argued over who to accompany her. They settled it in a fight, which was intercepted by Lucci, who was ordered by Sina, saying that she didn't want anymore property damage.<p>

In the end, she decided to bring both of them along, and bode farewell to her group of CP9, and prayed that they wouldn't break anymore of her properties.

* * *

><p>When Rayleigh had suggested '<em>vacation<em>', the first thing that popped out in her mind was to travel around the world.

So she did the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>It was still six years before start of Canon, so she couldn't exactly comb the sea for the Strawhats or the Spade Pirates. She could still find Whitebeard and Red Hair Shanks with their respective crew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oyaji, there's three people requesting permission to board our ship, yoi."<p>

Whitebeard slammed his sake bottle down, contented with the taste of the drink, and looked at his first commander.

Taking it as a cue, Marco elaborated. "A man, a teenage, and a young girl. They have sake with them, too."

A tinge of curiosity mixed in, Whitebeard granted permission, and allowed the small rowboat to dock beside Moby Dick. When his men had unrolled a rope ladder down, he had been mildly surprised when the trio had not use it, instead two men seemingly jumped on air, carrying a third, much younger girl.

"That's an assassination technique of the CP9," Whitebeard remarked, and instantly, his crew had tensed up.

"Yup!" The young girl confirmed, as the two man landed on the deck and she climbed down from the younger of the two. "It's called Geppo, and it's awesome."

The girl took a step, and immediately had guns and swords pointed at her in hostile. The two man which was accompanying her responded by entering into an assumed battle stance, subtly flanking her.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill guys! We're on vacation," the girl claimed, hands up in the universal gesture of '_I surrender_'. When the two men didn't budge from their battle stance, the girl cast them a look and they reluctantly complied.

She scanned her surroundings, searching, and when her gaze landed on the captain of the ship, she uttered an exclamation of "you're bigger than I've imagined."

Whitebeard thought the group was interesting, so he waved his own men down.

"I've brought sake," the girl offered, pointing to the older male on her side, who carried a round, unmistakable sake bottle.

The girl walked towards Whitebeard, the two men continuing flanking her until she turned around and nodded at them. She herself took another few steps to sit at a respectable distance from the huge man.

"I'm underage, so I can't drink. Sorry," she said with trifle embarrassment, scratching the back of her head. "So I'll only be drinking hot chocolate, hope you don't mind."

Whitebeard lived a long life, but it was the first time a kid like her confronted him, with a gift, no less, and all the while trying to behave as respectfully as when two pirate captains meet. He accepted the gift easily, despite his crew accusing it to be poisoned.

"Rayleigh say you might like it," she was saying,"I'm not too sure about sake stuff, I don't drink it anyway."

Apparently this person knew of the Dark King, and had friendly terms with him. Whitebeard laughed, this was getting interesting.

"– ah sorry, I'm suppose to introduce myself." The girl stood up and gave a bow. "I'm Sina. This is Kaku-" the teen with a rectangular nose took off his cap and bowed as a sign of respect. "-and the other one is Jabra." Said man didn't show as much respect, instead choosing to grin a wolfish grin and waved around, but nodding towards Whitebeard.

"Sina's our chief," the teenage, Kaku supplied.

Abruptly, several men's jaws had dropped to a comical length, and Marco had dropped from the railing of the upper deck, but he landed gracefully, before exclaiming a "Really, yoi?" which Whitebeard was sure half of his crew would have done if they weren't under the impression that the three meant harm.

"That's supposed to be a secret," the girl — Sina — pouted childishly. "Actually, the whole CP9 thing is supposed to be confidential, too." She tilted her head, as if considering something. "Guys," she addressed the general crowd. "How about y'all forget it?"

That caused a mass reaction. Several pirates fell over, and more than that had sweatdropped. Whitebeard himself was enjoying the whole show in amusement.

"Gurarara, so what matters do you have with me?" Whitebeard asked, before catching himself. "I'm Edward Newgate, or more widely known as Whitebeard, captain of the Whitebeard pirates."

Sina merely grinned, "I've been told that pirates hold great parties."

* * *

><p>Her first impression of the Whitebeard Pirates was that there were just so many of them, Sina had trouble remembering everyone. Yes, she had already known of the division commanders, both in Canon and not mentioned in the series, since she was wise enough to make it a point to read the newspaper on a daily basis. It was just so much fun to go around and chat with any and everyone.<p>

She was happy that Kaku and Jabra had fun too, as she caught them showing off their beast mode (and resulted in another one of their fights when Jabra made fun of Kaku again). Even if they were trained to be emotionless during missions, they still were young and nobody could fully root up their happiness.

Sina was once again tempted to reveal part of the future, especially when she saw Teach sitting on the deck, innocently eating a cherry pie, but she told herself that she still had time. That didn't stop her for avoiding the man like a plague.

Marco seemed to have noticed it, which was a bit surprising in itself, because he never strike her as the observant type. However, when she was asked about it, she only replied as nonchalantly as she could.

"Who knows? Maybe I just don't like people with missing teeth and love cherry pies. The last one I've known, he killed his own brother off for a power he desired and ran off to screw up trouble. Oh, and he killed his dad to get his power too."

Sina only hoped she give enough warning.

* * *

><p>The Red Hair Pirates was an interesting group. While they were nowhere as huge a group as the Whitebeard Pirates, they were a close-knitted group of strong pirates who had no trouble matching punch for punch in a friendly spar with either of the two CP9 member. While Kaku and Jabra wasn't as powerful when they could have been in Canon, during the Water 7 arc, they were still strong in their own rights.<p>

The matches ended in draws, since both parties held back a lot, and Sina gave good sake to Shanks and shared drinks (she drank hot chocolate, as usual) with him.

She learned a bit more on sniping from Yasopp, and Kaku took fine advice from none other than the red-haired captain, and Jabra continued having his drinking contest with one of the pirates.

* * *

><p>She decided her next stop to be in East Blue. It was coincidental that she met Monkey D. Garp somehow.<p>

She didn't know whether she should count herself as lucky or unlucky. That man, no matter his age, was crazy. But Kaku and Jabra claimed they could use the same word, though on smaller extent, to describe her as well.

* * *

><p>Fuusha Village was exactly like the anime.<p>

Sina followed Garp into the woods, to a place she had known too well of.

And once again surrendered to her inner fangirl.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" The young version of Ace demanded, when the two of them were alone. "What did you come here for?"<p>

Sina took a casual sip of her hot chocolate. "I'm on vacation," she said.

Ace's eyes narrowed. "This isn't exactly a good place for a vacation," he growled, blatant venom in his words.

"Ma maa," Sina laughed. "That's for me to decide, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Luffy had been the ridiculously stupid one, the one that sometimes people didn't know whether to laugh at his antics or to plant a punch to his head. On the other hand, Ace had been more of the smarter, more realistic type. Even so, the two just clicked together, brothers in anything but blood.<p>

Looking at them, Sina had her first wave of serious homesickness.

She didn't realise she was crying until Kaku came over and handed her a tissue, asking if she was okay.

She had completely broken down after that.

* * *

><p>She lingered in Fuusha for the longest time in her travels.<p>

Overtime, the two brother had somehow gotten along with her. It was more like Luffy wanting to drag her into their activities and Ace had known that his little brother was too stubborn to have a change of mind, so he had to unwillingly let her join them in their runs through the mountain, their daily hunts and fights.

Sina was thankful for her trainings, because of the fact that despite her bring the youngest, she could actually hold her own in a one-on-one with either brother. Close combat wasn't exactly her forte, and she dislike fighting in general, but it was vital since this world she was reborn in was dominated by strength.

She never did say that she didn't enjoy the fights though, even when their punches hurt and her muscles were always sore.

* * *

><p>Sina continue to travel the world, meeting and knowing people who was both inside and outside of Canon. She had watched a young Zoro during his kendo training, a young Nami who tried to steal from the trio, a young Sanji who served her his best dish, doing his unique wriggly dance. (She had been only what, 9 or 10 at that time, and yet he was trying to hit on her? Well, it was debatable because Sanji looked like her was only 13.)<p>

Sina even managed to went underwater, to the Fishman Island for her last visit. The fishmen and merfolks were still sore from losing their beloved queen, but they did not attack her, which was good. She recognised some of them, being former slaves, but didn't comment on it.

She nearly got into trouble when she crossed path with Hody, and it was really lucky of her that Jinbei had came at the right time.

When the little conflict was solved, Sina had once again drug an awesome character into a conversation.

"You'd be meeting someone really awesome in 6, 7 year's time," she said before leaving.

Jinbei only raised a questioning eyebrow.

* * *

><p>The World Government was unpleased with her slow progress, and she could sense it.<p>

* * *

><p>When she got back to her house in Mariejois, Sina found out that she had indeed grew fond of Luffy and Ace, and she resolved to save Ace no matter what.<p>

In order to do that, she once again picked up her pen and paper, and started planning for Water 7 arc.

It was best to stick to Canon as close as possible.

* * *

><p>She assigned the four (sorry Hattori, five) members to infiltrate Water 7.<p>

Before they went, she quietly asked them again. "What would you do if both the World Government and I had different orders for you all?"

That night, she fell asleep later than usual due to her amount of paperworks, but when she just lied on her bed, she heard her door creaked open, and she immediately feigned asleep.

She wasn't sure she was dreaming or not, but there was a familiar voice swearing his loyalty to her.

* * *

><p>With the storyline in move, Sina threw herself back into her work, not neglecting her special trainings. She bugged her CP9 members to teach and help her master the four defensive techniques of the Rokushiki. She begged Rayleigh, too, asking for tips on Haki, especially the Kenbunshoku Haki.<p>

She hoped six years was enough.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I measure cheif's doriki, chapapa?"<p>

Sina looked up from a mission report and at the two members who just returned from their mission. Fukuro was clearly puzzled and Kumadori, for once, wasn't shouting haiku.

Actually, Sina was pretty curious too.

"Ne, Fukuro, how does your Te-awase works? What is your measurement standard?" She inquired.

"It's a comparison between people, chapapa," he explained. "I took in the power between each individual and compare it to each other."

"Yoyoi!" Kumadori declared, attracting attention. "Maybe it's because of cheif's abnormal spiritual energy? I don't know why, but being a senin, I can tell you that you do have more spiritual energy than anybody."

"Is Te-awase actually comparing a person's physical energy to his own physical energy? Hmm, that's interesting..." Their young chief trailed off, a comprehending look in her eyes, before the moment was over and she burst into laughter. "Maybe I just have so much spiritual energy, my doriki is actually negative!"

And it ended somehow with Sina laughing, Fukuro still not understanding anything said, and Kumadori trying to commit seppuku (and failing) for their cheif's negative doriki.

* * *

><p>Sina visited Water 7 on occasions.<p>

The first time she visited, the structure of the city had already took her breath away. In both her lives, she had never been to a water city. Not to mention, the yaguras were pretty cute too.

Upon realising the young chief's arrival, Kaku immediately took leave from Iceberg, wanting to bring Sina around town. When the two was asked for their relationship, Kaku nearly choked on a mizu-mizu meat when Sina claimed them to be long lost siblings.

Needless to say, the next few times Sina had popped by, it was always Kaku who entertained her. Let it be said that Kaku's fans in Water 7 had been jealous. Just a bit.

* * *

><p>Sina had spoiled her own den den mushi so much, that besides only being a mean to communicate, it had also become her personal pet.<p>

She realised that the snail could be trained even further, and so she decide to raise one as her own genius hacker.

She was quite sure she was the only one to have named a den den mushi.

* * *

><p>When Kumadori once again commited seppuku for some reason, crying dramatically and stating something about his mother in heaven in from of Sina, she had blinked at him, furrowed her brows in deep thought, and told him a single sentence which brought him to tears.<p>

"Your mother, Kumadori Yamanbako, is alive."

Kumadori, whom she found out was actually Kumadori Yamamaru, went in search for his mother.

Honestly, she wasn't surprised when two Kumadoris had returned, the younger one crying tears of joy and ended up worshipping her for life.

* * *

><p>When the all-too-familiar smiling face started showing up on the newspaper, she knew that it was time to move into Enies Lobby.<p>

They followed her.

* * *

><p>"This is a mission, I know, but don't overdo it. Don't kill unnecessary people."<p>

* * *

><p>Despite how much she hated it, she still had to do this. It was a sort of self-applied responsibility, since this time round there was no Spandam in CP9 and Robin needed to know that she had truly found a place for her to belong in.<p>

She really tried, but she just couldn't — _wouldn't_ — do an exact repeat of the anime. There was no way she could scoop so low.

Well at least she tried, and the main events had been around the same. The pirates were blamed on the first night of their attack, and Paulie had been confronted with the fake copy on the second night, Sanji still made it into the Puffing Tom during the escort... There were the fights, too, and the burning down on the World Government's flag.

By that time, Sina, a mask wore on her face for fear that Luffy might recognise her, had heard Robin's declaration to live on and knew that it was already enough.

* * *

><p>"Just fight with everything you've got," Sina said.<p>

"I thought we're not killing them off?"

"Of course not! They're strong enough to handle it. But Kaku, Kalifa, you two hold back on your devil fruit powers a bit. That's all. And Nero, don't fight."

There was a whine of protest coming from said man.

"That's all. Remember, don't kill them off!"

* * *

><p>While the rest of the CP9 fought, Sina told Nero to guard the room that she kept Robin and Franky and went in herself. (There were insults from Franky, but that was expected.)<p>

She walked straight to Robin, unable to keep up her façade anymore, knelt down and whispered.

"Don't worry, none of the Strawhats will die. That includes you, too."

* * *

><p>There had been a slight change from Canon, due to the fact that Sina wasn't going to use the Buster Call, or that she was going to send Robin to wherever Canon Spandam wanted to send her to. The fight-CP9-members-for-keys part was still there, but just in case, Sina had another replicate of the keys to Robin's handcuff in her hands. Kairoseki were practically indestructible and she didn't want to have Robin cuffed for life.<p>

So when the half beaten crew appeared, Luffy and Chopper no longer able to even walk and the rest of them simply too beaten up and exhausted, Sina called Nero off his fight and told him to gather her fallen comrades instead.

She felt really bad for doing this to them, but it couldn't be helped. So instead she took off her mask and prostrated herself on the spot, performing a perfect dogeza.

* * *

><p>When the truth — the <em>complete<em> truth — was explained to the Strawhats, that Sina didn't even have malicious intent, they had been doubtful, suspicious even. It was understable, but at the same time, despite a lot of people injured for this, none of them actually died or got crippled for life.

However, when Luffy saw her, he had identified her almost immediately and exclaimed that he knew something was wrong from the start, and how he found it bemusing that he found the masked Sina so familiar when she stood opposite of them with the full CP9 team and Robin.

The Galley-La and Franky House workers were still kept in the dark, but from what she had heard, the four (sorry again, Hattori, five) had 'kidnapped' Iceberg and Paulie and relayed the true story to them.

She hoped the two would forgive them.

* * *

><p>When the mess had been settled, and the group of CP9 was on the way home, back to Mariejois, Sina had meekly apologised, once again, to the group, and especially the fo-<em>five<em> of them.

They shrugged it off, saying that she was their chief and that was it.

* * *

><p>There was news of the Strawhats defeating yet another Shichibukai, and them arriving in Sabaody, then separated. Sina knew it was time, yet again, for the final plan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys, I know. I can trust you all, but I just want to ask this one last time. Are you all with me?"<p>

This time, there was an unhesitant, unmistakeable chorus of the same answer.

* * *

><p>The last mission she had given them was a personal mission.<p>

She was prepared to die.

* * *

><p>Sina went to Impel Down, and entered it, using her status as a leverage. The prison guard —Sina forgot his name, her memory was fading — was a bit suspicious of her motives, but did not question her. She took the lift down to the lowest floor and went straight to a certain cell.<p>

"A visitor," Jinbei whispered to his cellmate, and Ace, seemingly asleep one second ago had instantly jerked his face up.

It took them a few seconds to realise who was standing before them.

"Hiya," Sina greeted, her cheerfulness battling the graveness of Level 6.

* * *

><p>War was inevitable, but she knew very well that she had a higher chance of success in the battlefield.<p>

The World Government had became weary of her when she volunteered for participation in the upcoming war. CP9 was an assassination group, in any case, and it was weird for them to be outright participating a war which the marines were involved.

Nevertheless, Sengoku knew he needed all the help he could get, so he had sided with her in convincing the higher-ups.

Sina found a little of what she would describe as guilt settling uneasily in her gut, but she caught it and squashed it before anything could happen.

It was _war_, after all. Nobody could afford to be distracted from their original plan.

* * *

><p>The moment Luffy had freed Ace, the pieces had moved.<p>

* * *

><p>Despite all what effort and countless sacrifice they had put in, Ace still got punched by Akainu, his whole chest being burnt inside out.<p>

Luffy thought Ace was joking when he said he would never make it.

Sina was determined for it to remain a joke.

So she asked Luffy to step aside, and put both of her hands hovering on top of Ace's bare chest.

This would be the last time.

* * *

><p>A war did not decide who was the winner, only who was left.<p>

The Whitebeard Pirates and CP9 united forces managed to injure Blackbeard enough for his to give up on Whitebeard's devil fruit power. Whitebeard had somehow survived, but it was evident that he wouldn't be alive for much longer.

Ace had drunk up on Sina's last fuel of life, burning through enemy marines along with Luffy to reach back to Moby Dick, her CP9 members trying their best to hold Akainu back.

Then, the Red Hair Pirates had come and concluded the war, defending the Whitebeard Pirates' escape.

Sina, being carried on the back of Kaku, watched Marinefold in rubbles, her time and energy alike slipping away from her until black dots danced in her vision and her eyelids sank.

She barely registered voices shouting for her.

* * *

><p>"Hello," someone called.<p>

Sina tried to open her eyes, but it was hard to tell because all around her was blackness... Or darkness. She couldn't really tell.

"Who are you?" Sina called out in response, then after a moment's thought, added, "am I dead?"

The voice — it was so familiar, yet Sina couldn't identify it — was laughing, its echoes drawing closer and closer to her.

"I am you," it — a she, Sina thought, judging by the voice — said cheerfully, not unlike the way Sina would.

A woman, no, a teenage appeared, and the whole room became white, and Sina could see again.

The sight came as a bit of shock for her, but somehow she wasn't all that surprised.

She curled her lips in amusement, the other person did so too.

"Ella," Sina stated, a name she knew too well of.

* * *

><p>Somehow, a theory was devised and a conclusion formed. Ella disappeared and her remaining time was fed into Sina's own devil fruit to give her a parting gift.<p>

* * *

><p>Sina woke up in a coffin.<p>

_Woah, _she thought,_ it wasn't everyday you woken up inside a coffin. _And from what she observe, she had woken up in the middle of her own funeral._ Oh just the irony of it all._

So without thinking, she flipped off the coffin lid and proceeded to climb down the wooden box.

There was a loaded full three seconds of absolute silence

Then everyone went haywire.

That, and utter chaos.

At least it was the _good_ kind of chaos.

* * *

><p>Turned out, despite the altering of Canon storyline, Luffy still heeded Rayleigh's advice of undergoing the two years of training, and went back to Marineford to broadcast the message.<p>

Before leaving, Luffy had come up to her and asked whether she wanted to join his crew. Similarly, the Whitebeard Pirates were pretty adamant for the girl to join them as well. Sina felt that her world had been tipped off its axis at the moment, and she didn't even know how to respond — her inner fangirl had no chance to take over, because she already blacked out due to information overload.

In the end, the remaining CP9 members — Sina knew that after this stunt they had pulled, they would most certainly ended up with bounties on their head, no doubt — had shut the two parties up, announcing that Sina was their cheif, so nobody could decide anything for her.

_A pirate, huh?_

A smile crept up onto her face.

_It didn't sound that bad, actually._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit what am I doing?! Almost three months of no update of my other story and yet I'm writing yet another story! At least it's a one shot.<strong>

**My One Piece fever is back, and I just cannot stand stand Ace's death, hence this fanfic. I know, I know, it's not written that well with all the unreasonable stuff happening. It wasn't even originally planned to end this way or becoming so... CP9-centric. Gosh what have I done?!**

**An attempt is still an attempt... And if there's any nice OC SI out there, please recommend it to me. My other story, 'the Way Home' is still undergoing drafting. I've written myself into a brick wall for the last chapter...**

**Thank you all, I shall scram now:D**


End file.
